Another Secret?
by Yodelling causes heartburn
Summary: Bella and Edward are blissfully happy after the events in New Moon, but what happens when Bella starts noticing something weird happening. Could it be that Edward has another secret? One Shot


"Edward, I love you so so much," I murmured. "So much tha-" my hand had connected to a bottle of something.

"Wait Bella don't!" Edward yelled, reaching for the bottle, but I moved away from him so he landed on the floor with a thump. Which was weird considering he was a vampire. I inspected the label on the bottle and it said 'Body Glitter'.

"Edward? Why do you have body glitter in your room?" I scanned through the possibilities in my head: Alice's? Rosalie's? However I didn't peg them to use such a cheap product. Edward stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepishly at the floor.

"It's uh…Rosalie's," I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You know how she and Emmett are in to weird stuff…" Edward trailed off, thankfully. I internally cringed; I did not need to hear any more weird stories about their weird relationship.

* A few days later *

I sighed happily. I just loved listening to Edward play the piano. He was about to finish my lullaby when I saw a spider climb onto the piano. I had never told Edward about this, but I had a secret phobia of spiders. So, when I saw the daddy long legs I naturally let out a loud shriek.

"Bella!" Edward hands froze on the piano as he turned to me, startled.

"Sp-sp-spider!" I stuttered, my body was wound tightly in fear. Edward barked out a short laugh at my terrified expression. Normally, I would have scowled at him, but the spider was getting closer towards me and all I could do was sit there petrified. Edward sighed and reached over to pick up the spider. He walked slowly over to the window, careful not to crush the spider. I took that time to try and calm my racing heart. I then noticed that I had still heard my lullaby, even when Edward stopped playing. I shrugged it off as my mind playing tricks on me.

* A few more days later *

I was staying the night at the Cullen's again. I went to the bathroom to shower, but something caught my eye. Two pairs of contacts. I checked that the door was locked and went to pick up the contacts. I saw two inside, one gold and one coal black. That was odd. However, I merely shrugged and went to shower.

* Another few more days later *

"Edward, why were there contacts in your bathroom?" I asked, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. Today we were just lounging around my house on the couch. He immediately stiffened and let go of me, so that I lurched forward because I was sitting his lap. I waited for the sturdy, trusting arms of Edward to catch me, but they never did. So I landed on the floor with a dull thud. I turned around at him in surprise and anger, but he wasn't looking at me. He was frustratingly running his hands through his hair, tousling it even more.

"Edward?" I asked, worried at his reaction.

"Don't look through my stuff again Bella," he gazed piercingly at me. "I have secrets." I could not help the small giggle that burst through my lips.

"Edward, I do know that you're a vampire." This only seemed to make him tenser. Suddenly the events that had been happening the past few days clicked together and I realized something. I abruptly stood up, motioning for Edward to come with me. He stood up slowly, looking worriedly at the blank expression on my face. I marched out of the door, with Edward trailing behind me. I slowed down when I reached the outskirts of the forest, but kept moving.

"Bella, where are we going?" I ignored him, I was to busy concentrating on not tripping over the roots of trees and random vines that grew on the forest floor. I finally stopped when I thought we were far enough that his family couldn't hear us.

Edward waited patiently for me to start explaining why we were out here. I took a deep breath before starting.

"You sparkle in the sunlight, as if you're wearing body glitter." I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Your eyes change colour, to the exact same colour as the contacts in your bathroom." I felt the branches crack as he came up behind me, but I didn't stop.

"You didn't catch me when I fell." I still didn't turn around to face him.

"You can't actually play the piano." I paused, waiting to see if he would say anything. He didn't.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He finally answered. His voice coming out raspy and strained, unlike the usual velvety smooth tone I was accustomed to hearing.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"One year." Edward stated, bluntly. I was glad that he was starting to tell me the truth now.

"I know what you are." I told him. My breathing becoming more ragged. He stepped even closer to me.

"Say it." I didn't respond.

"Out loud." I remained silent, afraid of his reaction.

"Say it." Edward ordered. I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Human."


End file.
